


Running, Running, Running

by moomoomelon (MehRainbow)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Demons, Gen, Run Devil Run, Running, Running Away, Stand Alone, ayyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MehRainbow/pseuds/moomoomelon
Summary: Like a deer in headlights, Luhan's finally caught.





	Running, Running, Running

Like a deer in headlights, Luhan's finally caught.

Running, running, running, that's all he's been doing since the beginning. He's thankful that the years of soccer and dancing have amounted to his ability to make it this far. But now it seems that their little game of tag is over, and he's about to finally become "it."

Luhan stands at the edge of the cliff and quickly eyes the depths below it. Glancing behind him, the moonlight only serves to highlight the gruesome features of the stark, mindless creatures that have been chasing him relentlessly. Perhaps this is the end. But Luhan is stubborn and determined. If his life is going to end, he will choose the way it does.

He jumps.

 

 

 

 

After a few heart shattering seconds of free fall, he slams into the little ledge he had been eying just below the precipice. He crumples in relief. Hopefully, the creatures aren't foolish enough to follow him. After a few mind numbing moments of silence, he finally lets out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. And he laughs.

It's not a sweet, melodical laugh by any means. But insanely gleeful and slightly hysterical. He laughs until the tears he had been holding back fall freely. He weeps for the situation he has been placed in, the past he can no longer return to, and for the friends that are no longer here with him. But he has survived this far alone, and if he has any say in it, he isn't going to let this game of tag end just yet.

Thus he begins the climb down to a destination unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this before he left exo but just found it in my notes so here it is


End file.
